Tornado Man
is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Tornado Man was built to help control or stop the formation of dangerous storms. He has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. Strategy Tornado Man jumps and uses Tornado Blow, which will cause four tornadoes to rise beneath Mega Man, then try to ram into him. If Mega Man jumps at the same time Tornado Blow, he will probably be killed by the spikes at the top. He will also try to do this on the ground. His weakness is the Plug Ball. When he flies, he is usually close to the wall. So if you miss him when he jumps, it'll still make it to him. Stage Enemies *Ballonboo *Metall β *Nombrellan *Shield Attacker RX *Machine Gun Joe Stage Information Tornado Man's stage involve two main death hazards: *The first are moving rotating platforms that resemble bar magnets over bottomless pits. Mega Man will rotate while standing on these platforms, alternating between being above or below the platform. If Mega Man is above the platform and jumps, he will jump normally. If he jumps while being under the platform, he will simply fall off. **However, while real bar magnets attract metal towards their ends, the hazard in the game will make Mega Man cling on their cylindrical shell. *The other threat is wind, which is found in the later screens of the stage. At first, the wind direction will be against Mega Man, limiting his jump distance. Later, the wind direction will hit Mega Man's back, allowing him to jump further. Wind doesn't affect Mega Man until he jumps or falls. Appearance in other media Tornado Man appears in the short Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Trivia *Tornado Man holds a close resemblance to Harpuia, from the Mega Man Zero series. In a nod to this resemblence, he is seen standing side-by-side with Mega Man in the ending of Mega Man 9. This possibly references their respective similarities to Mega Man X and Harpuia. However, this could be disputed due to Tornado Man's weakness to the Plug Ball (an electric type weapon), whilst Harpuia is an electric-type boss. *Tornado Man's "wings" on his head are also found on some Greek and Roman gods (more or less the ones associated with wind). *Because of color limitations, Tornado man has green eyes in his mugshot, while his artwork has blue. *Apart from the Time Stopper and Lightning Bolt, the Tornado Blow is the only weapon that doesn't give Mega Man enough energy to defeat the boss that is weak to it in one stock. However, if Magma Man is hit with two tornadoes in one shot, then one stock will be enough to defeat him. Category:Robot Masters Category:Air Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart